Meditación
by Akane Tsukino Kou
Summary: "Mi vida es ella. Tal vez no se lo imagina pero…si para recuperarla tengo que decírselo pues que así sea. No estoy dispuesto a perder lo único valioso que tengo en mi vida por mi estupidez y falta de honestidad". Ranma & Akane.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Me presento:**

**Soy Akane Tsukino de Kou.**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva idea.**

**Y me encanta expresarlas en líneas.**

**Bueno empiezo diciendo algo conocido:**

**Que es la aclaración correspondiente.**

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Yo solo uso porque me gustan mucho…eso nada más.**

**¡Ah si! Como olvidar que…**

…**este es mi primer:**

**One-Shot.**

**Y si se alarga mucho…un Two-Shot (¿existe eso? Si no, yo lo creo jaja)**

**Espero les guste.**

**Es un Post Ranma ½ .**

**Y un Ranma & Akane.**

**Ahora si.**

**A leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meditación**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí estoy…es media tarde…acampando en las montañas.

Eso quería.

Estar solo.

Por eso vine…vine a meditar a pensar en muchas cosas que me inquietan…en mi vida…y una razón en especial por la que estoy aquí…pues eso me lleva a pensar en mis acciones.

Hasta ahora.

Creo que nunca he sido muy agradecido de lo que tengo. Muchas veces divago en lo que me ha hecho falta a lo largo de mi vida pero no en lo que ya tengo, por lo tanto no lo disfruto como quisiera.

Pero tengo justificación.

Me toco desde muy pequeño tener un padre que me separo de mi madre. Que no me brindo una pizca de amor, de afecto…ese cariño natural que se tiene por los seres queridos…pues no escogemos a nuestros padres, como tampoco se escogen a los hijos…debo admitir que he odiado a mi viejo miles de veces, pero…es momentáneo, nunca ha sido real, porque simplemente no puedo…tampoco es que lo ame mucho…pero realmente no lo respeto…soy orgulloso, me cuesta trabajo olvidar el mal que me ha hecho…no es fácil…un padre que cambia a su hijo por comida, lo vende a mas de una persona que no conoce solo por su necesidad egoísta, lo compromete sin su consentimiento mas de una vez, le provoca una fobia horrible…y vergonzosa.

¡Demonios!

Creo que ahora lo odio.

Bueno…lo único que agradezco es que con los entrenamientos que me dio desde pequeño pude ser el buen Artista Marcial que soy ahora. Aunque en los últimos dos años he podido yo solo tener técnicas secretas que aumenten mi fuerza. En fin.

Soy mejor. Cada vez mejor.

Soy pedante, egocéntrico, lo se…pero eso es…porque el siempre ha halagado mis avances como guerrero. También puedo decir de mí que soy un chico apuesto. Lo se también, de lo contrario no tendría a tres locas detrás de mi, además cuando adquirí la maldición…mi seguridad y hombría estaba por los suelos, era anormal…necesitaba saber que era muy varonil…fue horrible vivir con eso.

Hasta hace poco.

De China volvieron a enviar el Nannichuan y me cure…todo gracias al guía de Jusenkyo, justo dos meses después de la bo…boda fallida.

…eh…eso…mi casi Boda…con…con…

Akane.

Siempre me sonrojo, me pongo nervioso cuando digo su nombre estando solo. No la tengo en frente, pero solo me llega el recuerdo de su hermosa sonrisa y me idiotiza la cara, me deja bobo esa mujer.

Como ahora.

¡Rayos!...soy muy débil cuando se trata de ella…de esa chica que me…me…¡Aich!...soy tan tímido…ni estando solo suelto todo lo que me pasa con ella…es capaz de calentar mis pensamientos, no solo eso, con solo traerla a mi mente…

¡Kuso Akane! ¡Eres una verdadera molestia!

Si como no.

Mi mente me regaña…sobre todo mi corazón… ¡¿Como va ha serlo?! Si ella es…

…todo para mí.

Lo es todo para mí.

Claro que lo es.

No hay duda.

Además la culpa del porque me siento tan molesto…no se va aun. Tiene que ver con ella. La situación es una verdadera molestia. Sentirse tan mal por lastimar a alguien especial lo es.

Me acomodo mas viendo mi fogata…pronto anochecerá…por lo menos tengo todo para estar unos días mas… llegue antes de ayer.

Se puede decir que la cura de mi maldición fue algo muy bueno pero…no era lo mas importante para mi… eso era una ayuda para ser completamente normal. Solo eso. Cabe destacar que la razón por la que más que nunca quería ser normal es justamente…

Por…

…por ella.

Ser un hombre normal…

…para ella.

Ahora soy un chico como cualquier otro. Si. Uno con corazón. Y que al tenerlo siente muchas cosas. Piensa en muchas otras. Mis pensamientos siempre terminan en mi única iinazuke…a la única que reconozco como tal.

Akane.

Solo ella.

Ha sido difícil este mes…pero mejor…nos hemos llevado mejor, por eso es difícil…son menos peleas con ella pero…mas preocupaciones, solo puedo estar pendiente de ella, después de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo yo…no se que haría si me llegara a faltar…solo con pensarlo se me eriza la piel…no imagino una vida sin Akane.

Cuando la tuve fría entre mis brazos sin tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por ella, que me oyera…me dejo helado…pero se lo dije…aunque lo que sentí en ese momento…que pensé que no me oyó…fue horrible. Nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida. Fue lo peor que pudo pasarme. Nunca llore tanto como esa vez… solo como esa vez, por eso ahora más que nunca estoy al pendiente cuidando de ella.

Hasta hace 3 días.

Discutimos como antes. Si a eso se le puede llamar discutir. Admito que como siempre metí la pata…yo primero actúo y después pienso el lo que digo…no la ataque con lo típico de que es fea o pechos planos, porque esas son unas mentiras pero de las más grandes que le he dicho.

Ella es simplemente la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Y sus pechos están bastante bien, perfectos. Exquisitos.

Mierda.

Siento un calor muy grande al pensar en ellos. En sus…curvas.

Bien. Cambia de pensamiento Ranma.

Ese día ella me fue a buscar al Dojo, yo estaba entrenando, o mejor dicho descargando toda mi rabia y celos. Odio ser tan intenso…pero es que no soporto que ¡Otros!…se metan con lo que es mió…y Ella…

ES MIA y punto.

En fin. Estaba cabreado. Fueron varias cosas. Primero en la mañana, tuvimos clase de deportes en el gimnasio, estábamos todos ahí, las chicas y chicos, por supuesto que Mi Akane también estaba ahí. Claro como no lo iban a notar si casi toda la clase la miraba con cara de depravados, es que ella vestía una polera nueva para las mujeres del instituto que es sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y se le veía el ombligo. Unos pantaloncillos cortos pegados que mostraban su hermoso trasero, ese que me vuelve loco, por ultimo sus pecaminosas piernas…es decir todo su pecaminoso cuerpo que cada vez esta más desarrollado…

¡Mierda! De solo pensar otra vez en su cuerpo siento como me caliento…

Malditas hormonas.

Yo estaba babeando al verla, ahora recordándola, pero me percate que Todos mis compañeros y algunos de cursos más adelante la desnudaban con la mirada.

¡SI Hasta el profe de Deporte La VEIA IGUAL!

¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Profanador de menores ese maestro de quinta!

Luego vi al Imbécil de Gosunkugui tomándole fotos a mi chica…eso me molesto demasiado…sobretodo cuando se le acerco por detrás y le saco una foto de su trasero, ni siquiera se inmuto por mi mirada de odio, los chicos "Mis Supuestos Amigos" como esa vez que Akane se doblo el tobillo me tranquilizaron, me dijeron que no tenia porque enojarme que eran unas 'inocentes' fotos…que ellos la querían tener porque les gustaba y al menos eso pedían.

¡Ja! Inocentes fotos. Si el idiota no tenia reparos en sacarle fotos de sus atributos directamente como cuando ella volteo y fotografió sus pechos y piernas…en ese momento mi aura que era roja se hizo presente, los demás me temieron.

Vi como muchos de los alumnos que estaban en el rincón donde me encontraba tenían una foto de ella. Mientras que el palo ese seguía sacándole fotos. Me acerque y lo arrastre a una parte aislada del gimnasio, seguido por algunos alumnos.

Recuerdo bien lo que le dije acompañado de un puño amenazando su horrible cara: _¡No vuelvas a tomar una foto más de Mi Prometida o te rompo la cara!_ Casi se muere del susto. Los demás intervinieron para ayudarlo pero me gire enfrentándolos con el ceño fruncido advirtiéndoles claramente: _Akane Tendo es Mía, así que váyanse olvidando de ella ¡¿Les quedo claro?!_ …Mi voz sonó amenazante, estaba tan serio que Hiroshi y Daisuke, mis disque amigos que fantaseaban con mi prometida, me vieron sorprendidos por tal declaración de mi parte. Me acerque a los que tenían fotos de Akane y se las arrebate de manera violenta. Abriéndome paso cuando quise alejarme.

Se que ella no se entero del asunto. Luego a la salida la espere, pero ella se fue con sus amigas y tres chicos que yo no conocía. Obvio me moleste mucho, fue Yuca quien me dijo que volvería mas tarde. Divague un poco antes de llegar a casa. Al hacerlo estaba ese cerdo de Ryoga en los brazos de ella restregando su cara en sus senos. Mi furia era demasiada y tenia que ocultarla, ni si quiera me percate que ya había llegado de la salida con sus amigas. Mi madre me miraba extrañada por mi conducta tan hostil. Para colmo de males; de la nada Naviki llego con dos compañeros de la universidad. Uno de ellos hablaba con mi cuñada, pero el otro…estaba entretenido hablado y mirando a mi prometida. Prácticamente se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Trataba de ligársela en mi presencia, pues ella se sentó al lado mío. Todos en la mesa me miraban tensos por cual podría ser mi reacción. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido de mangas cortas rosado corto que se ajustaba a su figura, se veía adorable y seductora sin ella saberlo.

Estaba tan enojado que mi aura ya la veían todos los que estaban en el salón, incluyendo al par de idiotas por lo que solo pude golpear con mi puño la mesa sobresaltando a los presentes diciendo que iba entrenar al dojo no sin antes asesinar con la mirada a ese tipo tan descarado. Estaba conciente que ella no hizo nada malo porque estaba intimidada con mi enojo.

Bueno eso fue lo que me molesto, por eso cuando ella entro al dojo con algo en sus manos, un plato de comida, no supe porque, pero me volvió la rabia de una manera de solo recordar como muchos tipos podrían hasta estarse masturbando con una de las fotos de ella. La sangre me hirvió y lo exprese en mi cara. Ella estaba temerosa al notarlo…

Yo le puse atención al escuchar decirme: _Ranma…eh…yo quería…da…darte…e…esto q…que yo…yo…_ no la deje terminar de hablar. Voltee a verla. Camine a grandes zancadas hasta llegar de frente a una corta distancia…la vi a los ojos juntando mis cejas, ni siquiera repare bien en el contenido de lo que me traía solo se lo arrebate y lo arroje al suelo quebrando el plato…desperdiciando lo que había preparado.

Tenía miedo. Lo vi en su mirada. Lo note sin importarme, preso de la furia le dije… No mejor dicho le grite:

_¿¡HASTA CUANDO SEGUIRAS TRATANDO DE ENVENENARME CON TU REPUGNANTE COMIDA!?… ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE JAMAS LO CONSEGUIRAS? ¡ERES NEGADA PARA ESTO! ¡ACEPTALO YA MUJER TONTA! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE SIGO COMPROMETIDO CONTIGO!_

Se que me pase…fue demasiado, incluso descargue mi ira con ella que no tenia la culpa de nada pues supe que solo había ido a dejar a las chicas al lugar para después volver a casa no sin antes pasar donde el doctor Tofú. En fin… yo respiraba con dificultad, pero de pronto vi su expresión de dolor y que sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente; aquel brillo que solo dan las lágrimas contenidas y me sentí miserable por ser yo el causante de ellas. Se quedo muda agachando la vista. Estaba sorprendido de mi reacción…Ni yo mismo me reconocí así con ella…jamás la hubiera tratado de esa manera. No podía hablar de lo sorprendido que me encontraba y decepcionado de lastimarla así. Ella se fue a un rincón, tomando una pala y escoba recogiendo el desastre que deje, de manera torpe, pues sabia que aun tiritaba de la tristeza y susto por mi comportamiento. Lo hizo rápido. Solo alcance a escuchar que me decía un débil: _lo… lo siento… _para luego irse lo mas rápido que pudo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo. Me sentí un miserable. La persona que mas me importa era a la que mas lastimaba. Luego después titubear por más de una hora y maldecirme mentalmente ante tal baja acción hacia ella fui a su habitación a pedirle perdón, pero simplemente no me abrió la ventana. No lo hizo. La punzada de culpa en mi corazón era muy desagradable, espantosa… tenia un dolor en el pecho. Dormí muy poco esa noche por el remordimiento de mis actos lo que me llevo a levantarme a las 10 de la mañana.

Al siguiente día no la vi. Me dijeron que se había ido a casa de una amiga por dos días…eso me confirmo que no quería verme por nada del mundo. Sentí un vació muy grande por esto. Solo quise huir, y esa fue la razón por la que decidí venir a las montañas a meditar.

Quisiera echarle la culpa a mi padre por hacerme tan insensible, pero así soy yo, son mis errores. El insensible con ella soy yo. No mi padre. Ella tiene razón, soy así…a veces siento que no la merezco…de hecho no somos novios realmente pero…este ultimo mes hasta nos coqueteábamos…le deje mas en claro mi interés por ella, pues cuando me cure le dije que ahora me sentía mucho mejor para ser su prometido…a lo que recibí como respuesta un…

…hermoso sonrojo.

Soy un idiota…siempre lo arruino todo…

Si bien estos 2 días que llevo aquí reflexionando más tranquilamente me han ayudado a aclarar mis ideas; no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Deseo verla. Ver ese hermoso rostro…decirle que…no quise lastimarla…pedirle perdón…que nunca seria esa mi intención porque…

Porque…

Porque…

La amo…

Esa es mi razón.

La amo demasiado como para querer hacerle daño…

Que bien…me gusta admitírmelo…bueno hace bastante tiempo que lo se…solo soy testarudo conmigo mismo sobre lo que siento…de lo que siente mi corazón por ella.

Sin darme cuenta me enamore profundamente de esa chica violenta, agresiva, poco femenina…pero con la sonrisa más bella que puede existir. Su carácter, eso es lo que me gusta de ella…es única. No hay otra como ella, es muy sensible, dulce, empática, preocupada mas por los demás que por ella misma. Nunca me ha obligado a nada ni a escogerla…bueno cuando a cocinado lo ha hecho, pero nunca ha sido nada grave…solo uno o dos días con dolor de estomago…pero nada mas…Valoro su esfuerzo…porque después de cómo he insultado su comida sigue adelante…ni siquiera es rencorosa…olvida el daño que le hacen, que le hago, no lo lleva en cuenta, solo a veces lo saca a relucir, pero le doy la razón.

Cuando peleamos puedo ver esos gestos que adoro. Ella no lo sabe pero, amo ver todas sus expresiones. Yo jamás creí ser así al estar enamorado de una chica…de la única, creo que ella es y será mi único amor. No es un típico amor romántico de películas, es muy diferente a todo eso…Es que mi vida no es la misma desde que la conocí…todo tomo un rumbo diferente, pues ella se convirtió en mi única razón para vivir. La más importante para hacerlo aunque no lo sabe. No estoy cien por ciento seguro si son recíprocos nuestros sentimientos, pero me da algo de seguridad sus celos.

Es tan celosita.

No se da cuenta que a la única que le doy explicaciones, a la única que he reconocido como mi prometida, es a ella. No se da cuenta de que si sigo viviendo en su casa aun después de curarme es porque solo la veo a ella como mi futura esposa, pero claro es tan torpe. No lo nota y…en parte es mi culpa por no darle seguridad ante las demás…y…bien soy inexperto en el amor, no tengo idea como manejarlo, pero creo que a mi manera lo hago…desastrosamente pero lo hago. Todos saben lo que siento por ella, por lo menos en casa, aunque la receptora de esos sentimientos es la que lo ignora.

No se como controlar mis acciones…con ella todo es intenso, pues me provoca tantas cosas como no tiene idea…con otras chicas soy atento. Si. No las trato mal, por ejemplo como a las otras auto proclamadas prometidas…y eso es por una muy sencilla razón. Ni siquiera me interesan. Reconozco la belleza y cualidades culinarias como también las que tienen como amas de casa pero…no están en mi mente. Solo cuando las veo les presto atención, después de eso nada mas, solo si tengo un hambre enorme acudo a ellas, bueno en realidad solo confío en U-chan para comer porque las otras dos son las mas locas…después todo se vuelve claro. Solo Akane es la que se mantiene en mi mente y corazón.

Solo ella me hace sentir que corre sangre por mis venas.

Nadie más…

Ah.

¡Demonios!

Necesito verla…

…he hecho un gran esfuerzo por no salir a buscarla…me preocupa no tenerla cerca…es como si mi tesoro mas valioso lo fuera a perder en cualquier momento, pero debo confiar en ella.

Mmm…

Bien.

Sigo intranquilo.

…estoy cerca de un pueblo, iré hacer una llamada. No soporto más sin saber si llego a casa o si llamo para avisar como esta. Se aprieta mi estomago sintiendo nervios por no estar seguro de su bienestar del cual ignoro ahora.

Me tomo 20 minutos llegar al lugar en cuestión, cojo la bocina del teléfono publico y llamo a casa. Después de unos momentos reconozco la voz de la mujer mas tranquila que conozco.

_ Hola, familia Tendo _ dice mi casi cuñada.

_ Hola soy yo Kasumi _ le respondo.

_ Ah Ranma, hola ¿Cómo estas?_ siempre tan femenina ella.

_ Bien…mu…muy bien eh… _ a puesto que sabe para que llamo.

_ ¿Necesitas algo?_ aquí voy, ella pregunta pero se que sabe. Nunca llamo y cuando lo hago siempre es por su hermana.

_ Hai…hai…eh…A… ¿Akane esta?_ odio t…tartamudear…Mierda ya me sonroje…lo bueno es que no me ven.

_ ¡Ahhh! llamas para saber de ella, que lindo, aunque lo imagine, pero no, no esta _ ¿Qué? no me gusta esta respuesta.

_ ¿No ha llegado de su estadía con sus amigas? _ espero que mi voz no delate mi preocupación.

_ Ranma…te seré sincera, ella nunca se fue con sus amigas _ Oh no, eso no.

_ ¿Cómo? _ bien estoy muy preocupado.

_ Ella me pidió que dijera eso pero, se fue a las montañas, tomo su mochila y se fue ese día muy temprano en la mañana. Dijo que necesitaba pensar muchas cosas para tomar decisiones.

_Tomar decisiones_

_ Bien gracias por decírmelo Kasumi, pero ¿No sabes donde habrá ido? _ Calma, Ranma, Calma.

_ me imagino que iras a buscarla ¿Cierto?_ ¿No digo yo que me conoce?

_…etto yo…eh…_ pero no soy elocuente ni claro cuando los nervios se apoderan de mi por completo.

_ Eso es un si. Bien hay un lugar. Una montaña. Se llama montaña Mihara, es donde ella ha ido muchas veces a meditar, cuando quiere estar sola. No me aseguro que estaría ahí, pero tengo la corazonada de que ese es el lugar donde esta.

_ No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Kasumi, gracias _ Mi voz suena mas calmada.

_ Lo se Ranma cuídala mucho _ me dice firme sabiendo que así será.

_ Con mi vida. Adiós _ cuelgo la bocina.

Bien… ese dato es lo que necesitaba. Lo bueno es que esa montaña esta casi al lado de la que yo estoy ahora…pero recuerdo que dijo que se fue para meditar y "tomar decisiones" esto no me gusta mucho.

¿Será qu…q…q…que…?

¿Ella q…q-quiere t-terminar c-c-con nuestro c-compromiso?

Comienzan a sudarme las manos…el corazón me late rápido pero es por un miedo enorme a…a…perderla para siempre…No…No… ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!…eso no puede ser yo…No… ¡Simplemente No!

Cuando retorno al lugar en donde estoy acampando empiezo a desarmar mi tienda de campaña. Ni siquiera me importa que pronto anochezca. Solo tengo una meta en mente…

Encontrar a Akane…

Emprendo mi camino en busca de la chica de la cual estoy enamorado hasta los huesos. No puedo darme el lujo de perder lo único bueno y real en mi vida. Ella es Mía…mi Prometida…mi chica…mi novia…mi futura esposa…mi mujer…me sonrojo ante eso…pues para ser Mi Mujer ella y yo debemos…

AH…

Otra vez mi calor corporal sube al pensar en eso que tantas veces, noches, sueños a rondado por mi cabeza…y trato de calmarme.

Calma Ranma.

Inhalo, exhalo.

Abro los ojos con determinación.

Si.

Si…Yo Saotome Ranma juro que en pocas horas la tendré entre mis brazos.

…te tendré Akane…

No escaparas de mí.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

.

Que delicioso…

amo el agua de este río…Amo estar desnuda bañándome aquí…no hay nadie que me moleste…a esta hora esta mas calida…todo lo que necesito para cambiar mis pensamientos…o mejor dicho no pensar en nada mas.

En nada…

En nadie…

En ese nadie…

¡Ach!…pero…pero es…

Tan difícil.

Creo que irme de vez en cuando de casa es muy gratificante para mí. No son las mejores circunstancias que mas me gustaría o tener que venir por las razones que vine pero yo…tenia que hacerlo…Desahogarme y gritar de dolor hasta que no quede nada. Lamentablemente soy una mujer sensible…que sufre cuando algo no sale bien o cuando palabras hirientes me lastiman.

Sobre todo…cuando EL…lo hace…

A veces creo que mi corazón se equivoco al sentir algo por su dueño…pienso que debería dejar de sentir el amor que siento porque…solo me hace daño…

Ranma me hace daño.

Bien lo dije… tuve que sacarlo a la luz otra vez…pero a quien engaño. Si la razón por la que estoy aquí es…

…por el…

Muchas veces trato de comprenderlo…saber o imaginar el porque de sus malos tratos hacia mi. Si bien este ultimo mes nos hemos llevado mejor y el ha estado casi como mi sombra…pienso que los avances solo me ilusionan tontamente para después caer al abismo haciéndome sentir horrible.

Es que mi corazón es frágil…podré ser todo lo violenta y tosca, pero sigo siendo una chica…Una que quiere ser amada…comprendida, confortada…no creo que sea mucho pedir…pero a veces creo que con el no podrá ser nunca así …

Lo se…nunca digas nunca.

Repaso los momentos de mi vida…creo he sido muy feliz, agradezco el tener la familia que tengo, el haber tenido una madre excepcional que a pesar de que no la disfrute mucho, la amare por siempre…Todo eso me hace feliz…aunque con las Artes Marciales trate de olvidar el dolor de la perdida de mama… no puedo quejarme…soy una agradecida de la vida…Soy mala para muchas cosas, pero se que puedo mejorar…no me importa que otros no tengan fe en mi … pero…pero se que soy capaz de lograr lo que me propongo. Si no confío en mi misma nadie lo hará.

Ahora estoy aquí…me sienta bien este lugar. Es hermoso. Vengo cuando necesito pensar mucho y tomar decisiones…hasta hace poco creí que con respecto a Ranma no debería darme por vencida, el me demostró este ultimo tiempo que le gusto, que le importo…pero…parece que todo sueño tiene que acabar… y sinceramente estoy cansada…cansada de lidiar con el, con sus indecisiones e insultos. Se que yo no soy una mansa palomita ni que lo trato muy bien pero…nunca lo lastimo con palabras tan duras…las palabras duelen mas que los golpes y el me lastimo mucho y…si no me importara lo dejaría pasar pero…EL es…

El hombre…

El hombre del que…

…del que me enamore.

Si.

Ese hombre.

Por eso mismo viendo con mas claridad las cosas uno cuando ama tiene que dejar a esa persona para que sea feliz y…el no lo será conmigo. Lo amo demasiado como para atarlo a mí. Por otro lado. No quiero seguir sufriendo…soy una chica bonita…que tiene el derecho de ser correspondida y… si no es con el… será con otro. Aunque cueste sacármelo del corazón, lo lograre. Si tengo que irme de Nerima para lograrlo pues…lo haré. No veo otra solución, finalmente nos comprometieron sin nuestro consentimiento. No es justo que el este conmigo si no quiere…tampoco es justo para mi, para ninguno de los dos…p…por eso yo…tengo que cancelarlo…es lo mejor.

Sinceramente ya no tengo fuerzas para discutir mas con el.

Para pelear diciendo cosas infantiles. Acabo de cumplir 18 y he madurado. Quiero que mi vida…sea diferente. Quiero ser feliz…y…a pesar de que el es mi felicidad no puedo ser egoísta. Tengo que dejarlo ir porque ese chico a pesar de ser el idiota más grande que conozco…es El Idiota al que amo con todas mis fuerzas…

Por eso… tengo que ser fuerte y pensar en el no en mí.

Lo detesto.

Detesto que me haya gritado como lo hizo. Dolió mucho, pero al menos es sincero. Demasiado. Lo único que no sabe es que esta vez dio resultado. Lo que prepare salio bien.

Irónico.

Lo primero que le quiero dar porque me salio bien y el lo tiro sin contemplamientos al suelo.

Todos mis esfuerzos a la basura.

Bien…Akane…eres una mujer que podrá salir adelante sin el…solo falta que se lo digas.

Este va a ser el tercer día que paso aquí, traje provisiones, lo bueno es que hay un pueblo cercano, muy bonito que me ha sustentado de lo necesario. No se si regresar creo que me quedare por lo menos un día mas o dos. Quien sabe. Me he relajado bastante. Además hay un manantial de agua caliente que es hermoso…Este lugar simplemente es grandioso…no solo me ayuda a despejar la mente sino también a relajar mi físico.

Espero estar lo suficientemente tranquila para todo lo que me espera.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

.

_ ¡Vaya! Es realmente hermosa…pero no, no la he visto, lo siento muchacho.

_ Gracias _ digo apenado.

Llegue a la montaña Mihara, pero no he encontrado el lugar, o algo que le parezca a un bosque…esta montaña tiene mucha vida, hay civilización. Llevo todo el día buscándola…bueno, lo que queda. El sol ya muestra sus rayos anaranjados. Pronto anochecerá. Pero no me daré por vencido.

Acabo de mostrar la foto de ella a un hombre por si la había visto pero no. Le he preguntado a varias personas y nada.

Maldición.

Bien, probare en esa local de víveres.

Cuando entro veo a una señora mayor atendiendo junto con un hombre mas Joven, me acercare a ellos.

_ Buenas tardes…em…_

_ Si ¿Qué se leo frece joven, quiere llevar algo? _ me pregunta amablemente la mujer.

_ Eh…no gracias, en realidad, vengo porque busco a una persona, me preguntaba si ¿Han visto a esta chica? _ enseño la foto de Akane a la señora. En ella sale con un vestido blanco sin mangas y con un sombrero. Sale hasta la cintura. Se ve muy hermosa porque sale sonriendo. La robe de la habitación de Naviki hace un tiempo.

_ No hijo, no le visto por aquí _ ¡Maldita sea!

_ Ah…bien, gracias de todas formas _ cuando me giro para retirarme escucho la voz del hombre hablarme.

_ Oye, espera. Yo he visto a esa mujer _ Me dice y volteo de inmediato. En dos zancadas llego hasta el.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Como se veía? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Viste por donde se fue? _ estaba tan desesperado que no me importo quedar como un loco obsesionado delante de este tipo que me miro como si necesitara un Psiquiatra. Pero luego me quito la foto de las manos para observarla bien.

_ Si es ella. Estoy seguro. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, y con ese cuerpazo. Difícil de olvidar una belleza como ella _ dijo para si, yo apreté mis dientes conteniendo mi ira. Olvidaba el poder que tenia Akane para gustarle a los hombres ¡Malditos imbéciles babosos! Bueno…yo también estoy en la lista ¡Pero no soy un baboso!

_ EH…que bien, porque esa belleza es Mi NOVIA, la estoy buscando _ masculle arrebatándole mi preciada foto de sus manos. Mentí. Lo se, pero ella es mi novia…o lo será. Bueno ya había dicho que es mía y punto.

_ Ahhh…y ¿Cómo dejas a semejante bombón solita? _ Ok, este tipo me esta hartando.

_ Por nada que te Importe _ le alce la voz _ ¿Bien, sabes o no a donde se dirigía?_ le pregunte hoscamente.

_ La vi salir hacia el sur, pero no me grites, te estoy ayudando no seas mal agradecido, que culpa tengo yo que me haya gustado tu hermosa novia _ termino de decir, y…ya estaba muy enojado. Celoso. Que Otro ponga los ojos en lo que es mío me harta.

_ ¡Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas porque esa mujer ES MIA, gracias por nada Idiota! _ le dije, para luego ir a la salida.

_ ¡Ahora me imagino porque no esta contigo! Seguro escapo de un alterado como tu, ¡ojala y te termine! _ le escucho decir cuando cierro la puerta, ¡El muy maldito! casi me devuelvo a romperle la cara pero… me contuve, ahora es tiempo de buscar a mi chica

Si es que aun quiere serlo…

…pero no lo es…es decir…yo quiero que lo sea…

Bien.

Me tengo que calmar.

Tengo que ser positivo…nada esta perdido…

Aun.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

.

Oh… ¡Que hermoso atardecer!

Anaranjado…con el sol ocultándose

Me encanta ver este espectáculo…la naturaleza es de verdad lo mas bello para mi, aunque vivo en la ciudad no me desagradaría ser una chica de las montañas o campesina, seria una linda experiencia…Bueno hay cosas que debo mejorar pero ya lo estoy haciendo

De hecho…

Cocino mejor.

Se que los demás tienen derecho a desconfiar pero…

Me he esforzado tanto, me he concentrado que…he podido lograrlo, he probado yo misma mis platos y aunque siempre me paso en algo, son comestibles. Incluso algunos me han quedado deliciosos. Solo Kasumi ha estado ahí para probarlos. Menos mal que estaban buenos. No me hubiese perdonado que justamente ella se hubiese enfermado por mi culpa.

Solo ella sabe que he mejorado.

Ni siquiera Tía Nodoka.

No, porque lo iría contar a Ranma de inmediato, bueno ese día yo sola quería que lo supiera pero…todo lo que pasó estuvo mal…

El me grito, me lastimo, pero ni siquiera se que fue lo que hice para que me tratara como me trato.

En fin…esta vez fue el, no yo.

¡Aish! Otra vez recordando a ese Idiota.

¡Sácatelo de la cabeza Akane!

No tengo que perder mi tiempo pensando en el además…yo…No cocino para el. ¡No! Bueno…ya no…

Aun recuerdo cuando una vez vino la mama de Ranma a enseñarnos a Ranko y a mi a cocinar y yo lo arruine. Estaba llorando cuando ella me dijo que…cocinaba para ver la sonrisa de mi prometido…y era cierto…lo hacia por el pero… ¡Era un desastre! Aun debo serlo pero no tanto como en ese entonces.

Ahora creo que…solo lo haré por mí. No debo basar mi vida en un hombre, no claro que no. Antes de que el llegara a mi vida, yo hacia las cosas por mi. En cambio cuando comencé a enamorarme de el…todo fue teniendo un giro diferente. Hacia las cosas por el. Bien…eso fue hasta hace 3 días…y… ¡Lo cambiare!

Romperé el compromiso que tengo con el y así…ya no tendré que preocuparme de lo que hace y de paso el…el elige a una de sus otras prometidas. A fin de cuentas siempre me critico por lo que a ellas les sobra. Y debo aceptarlo. Yo…si lo amo…prefiero verlo feliz con alguien como ellas que es lo que necesita. A que este conmigo, una chica que se aleja mucho de sus gustos.

Ay no.

¡No tengo porque denigrarme! Podré no ser su tipo pero, también tengo bastante de donde elegir…Soy una chica muy asediada por el genero masculino…si lo pienso bien…hasta podría ir a Ryugenzawa otra vez y ver a Shinnosuke. El es demasiado atractivo, guapo. El es un hombre para mí. Lo de la memoria no seria problema.

Además, yo valgo mucho y también merezco un hombre de verdad.

Ranma no es el único. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Si el no me quiere pues…allá el…dejare de sufrir por un tipo que no vale la pena.

No señor.

_Crakc_

Sentí un ruido entre los arbustos.

¿Qué será?

_ ¿Akane? _ escucho la masculina voz que me llama, gire y vi al hombre a unos pocos metros de distancia. ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

.

Bueno ya tengo los víveres suficientes para alimentarme por unos 2 días más. Ahora creo que iré por esa dirección.

El sol acaba de irse. No esta helado para nada, de hecho el clima esta muy calido pero ya a la noche puede ponerse en cualquier momento.

Me adentro por un camino de mucha naturaleza, creo pronto podré encontrar un lugar pero…quiero ver a Akane ¿Podrá estar por aquí?

Bien.

Haré algo que me ayudara para poder encontrarla.

Usare mi aura. Mi ki.

De hecho estar aquí estos días fue bueno para mi entrenamiento de auras. Saber como reconocerla desde lejos. Creo que lo intentare.

Mi corazón me dice que es posible hacerlo. Quiero verla y…haré lo que sea para conseguirlo. Si Kasumi me dijo que ella viene cuando necesita estar sola entonces este es el lugar. Tal como Akane le gustaría estar. Ya una vez me dijo o mejor dicho me describió uno de los lugares que mas le gustan. La naturaleza para ella siempre ha sido atractiva y por eso creo…que no me equivoque. Debe estar en algún sitio de aquí cerca. Solo me cerciorare buscando su aura...esa fue la primera que aprendí a reconocer. Porque…ella es el motivo por el cual quise aprender esa técnica.

Para cuidarla.

Protegerla.

Mi vida es ella. Tal vez no se lo imagina pero…si para recuperarla tengo que decírselo pues que así sea.

No estoy dispuesto a perder lo único valioso que tengo en mi vida por mi estupidez y falta de honestidad.

Ya debo madurar. No puede ser que este a punto de perderla para sentar cabeza. No otra vez. Con Jusenkyo ya fue suficiente…y…no quiero pasar por eso. No otra vez, debe saber que la amo. Que esa es mi única verdad y…debe aceptarme…creerme y ojala…

Corresponderme.

.

.

Una media hora después de caminar veo a lo lejos fuego.

Debe ser una fogata.

Me acercare.

Estoy cansado por eso bebo agua de mi botella. Ah que bien. Llego hasta ver una tienda de campaña. Una carpa. Debe haber alguien.

¿Será ella?

Oh dios que así sea.

Creo que es ridículo pensar que solo Akane pueda estar aquí…claro que hay muchas personas que pueden ser, pues la montaña esta abierta a cualquiera es solo que…

…en mi mundo ella es mi persona favorita, por eso creo que debe ser ella.

Estoy llegando y veo una fogata. Pero…no veo a nadie allí. Me adentrare más.

Siento un aura…

…conocida…y…

…esa aura es…

Cuando lo hago veo a alguien sentado en el borde de un río de agua termal, bien, no sabia que aquí habían aguas calientes. Eso es bueno.

Me acerco y veo a una chica de cabello azul y ojos…

Marrones.

¡Es ella!

Es Akane.

Siento una inmensa alegría por haberla encontrado, Ja, mis instintos nunca me fallan.

Mi corazón como siempre al reconocerla comienza a cabalgar desesperado pues…han sido algunos días sin verla y la he echado mucho de menos. Se ve pensativa, reflexionando pero su vestimenta es la que me pone nervioso. Lleva puesto un short muy corto de jeans color azul y una playera de tirantes roja. Se ve…

Sexy…muy sexy y…

Hermosa.

Como siempre.

Estoy detrás de un árbol observándola de manera boba pero tengo que acercarme para que me vea y hablar con ella. Puede que aun este enojada conmigo, pero necesito…

_ ¡Mira Akane te traje ramen!_

¡¿Qué?!

V…Voz de ¿Hombre?

Una…voz de h…

Un momento esa voz…es…es de…

¿Mousse?

¡¿Que mierda hace ese cegatón con Akane?!

Rayos. Y también esta ligero de ropa. Con la misma que estuvo en la isla del príncipe Toma. Se ve igual de estupido.

¡¿Porque esta con ella?!

No lo entiendo.

Debería estar siendo explotado por la vieja momia.

¡Mata ku!

Cálmate Ranma…la única manera de saberlo es espiando. Si eso.

_Gracias, que lindo, ya me dio hambre. Pensé que no te habías traído nada del Nekohanten _

_ No te equivocas Akane, esto lo prepare yo mismo. Lo guarde y se mantuvo hasta ahora. Llevo 2 días aquí, pero sabes que me cocino todo. No quiero nada de esas brujas _

Le…Lleva dos días…

¿A…Aquí?

¿Con ella?

Mierda.

La calma se me va.

_ Pues que mal que no nos hayamos visto antes, yo llevo 3 acá y pienso quedarme más, si es posible puedo pedir empleo en uno de los negocios que hay en un pueblo de aquí si se me acaba el dinero. He estado mas tranquila lejos de toda tensión y eso me gusta mucho _

_ me alegro Tendo, tu eres una chica muy amable y debes disfrutar de este hermoso lugar, puedo irme si quieres para que sigas disfrutando de tu momento a solas _

Ahora creo que este idiota dice algo coherente. Vamos Akane. Sácalo de aquí y déjame solo contigo.

_ ¡No Mousse! Por favor quédate, una tan buena compañía no me haría mal, eres una gran chico. Siempre he pensado eso de ti. Además este Ramen esta delicioso y quiero seguir disgustándolo _

¡Maldición Akane! ¡¿Porque mierda eres tan amable con el?!

_ Arigatou…yo me siento muy bien estando aquí contigo _ dice el idiota y recorre con la mirada a mi prometida.

Maldito. Se sonrojo. Y ahora…se muerde el labio el muy degenerado. Claro. Si es hombre y teniendo a Akane con semejante ropa era que no la mirara de más.

_ Que linda eres. Te agradezco tus palabras. Sabes, eres una mujer muy agradable y quisiera que fueras mi amiga porque…me inspiras mucha confianza.

_ Por supuesto Mousse. Es bueno a veces poder hablar con alguien de nuestras cosas. Tú también me das mucha confianza, por eso quiero ser tu amiga.

Ella le esta regalando su sonrisa a el…esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto…que es Solo para mi… ¡Demonios! Tengo que seguir manteniendo la calma aunque sea difícil.

_ Y…y…l-lo lo serás _ ¡El idiota quedo aturdido por su sonrisa! ¡Igual como me pasa a mí! _ Pero dime Akane, ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Hay un motivo en especial?

Oh…eso me interesa oírlo…vi como se le borro su sonrisa ante la pregunta de Mousse.

_ eh…bueno…quise salir de toda la tensión, relajarme.

_ Ah ya veo pero que tensión ¿algún problema?

Este si que es metiche, pero no puedo evitar querer saber su respuesta.

_ Si. Tu sabes que siempre suceden situaciones complicadas _ parece que no quiere hablar del tema.

_ vamos Tendo, se sincera conmigo ¿Tiene que ver con el tarado de Ranma cierto?_

¡Este imbecil! ¡¿Que se cree para insultarme?! Claro me odia porque su gata me persigue. Cegaton.

De cualquier forma necesito oír lo que dice Akane.

_ yo…bueno es…es cierto…parece que es muy obvio ¿No? _ veo que lo dice muy desanimada. Rayos…será que ¿Ella aun estará triste por mi culpa?

_ Lo es. Tu muchas de las veces estas mal por culpa de ese afeminado. Te conozco hace bastante tiempo ya. No lo niegues_

Idiota. Solo me contengo de no golpearlo porque quiero escuchar lo que mi prometida tiene que decir de mí.

Ella levanta la mirada y se muestra en sus bellos marrones un gran pesar…

_ pues es cierto, es por su culpa. Pero no se si quieras escucharme_

_ Claro que si, y yo también tengo algo que contarte y…puede que tú me des consejos. Además me acabas de decir que confías en mi ¿No? Pues demuéstramelo diciéndome lo que te pasa _

_ Bien. Pues sucedió lo que muchas veces ha pasado. El me insulto, solo que… _

_ ¿Solo que? _ Eso mismo me pregunto yo…solo ¿Que Akane? Mis palpitaciones están elevándose de a poco.

_ Solo que…esta vez…fue…fue…muy cruel y…ni siquiera se porque. Se que yo no soy la mejor de sus prometidas, pero por lo menos debería respetarme por ser la hija del hombre que le brinda un techo _ dice algo enojada y muy triste. Me golpeo mentalmente por ser el culpable de esa sombra de tristeza. Sabía que ella estaría así. Soy un imbecil. Pero se equivoca. Es la mejor de mis prometidas. Porque es la única. Las otras no cuentan, pero claro como lo va a saber si no se lo he dicho. Parece que Mousse tiene razón. ¡Soy un tarado!

_ Akane, no te restes valor. Eres una chica hermosa y muy especial. Tú vales mucho y cu…cualquier chico estaría feliz de ser tu prometido. Si Ranma no se da cuenta pues allá el _ le dice tomando su mano y acercándose demasiado a mi aun prometida. De nuevo se sonrojo al verla tan cerca. Estupido. Pero tiene razón en sus palabras.

_ Gracias Mousse y ¿Sabes? tienes mucha razón…yo se que valgo mucho pero…estoy cansada de los malos tratos, de los insultos y…de creer en cosas que no son.

_ ¿A que te refieres? _

Ella se sonroja mucho y siento que mi corazón late fuerte al ver su avergonzado rostro. Al parecer no soy el único que pensó algo más con esos coqueteos en este último tiempo. Debe ser eso. No puedo equivocarme.

_ es que yo creí que…entre el y yo…pasaba algo y…pues…parece que no fue verdad _ veo la decepción en su mirada _ Soy una tonta ¿No lo crees? _

_ No lo eres. Tú no eres una chica fácil. Lo se, por eso me imagino que lo que pensaste fue verdad. A lo mejor te estas precipitando en pensar las cosas _

_ No. Creo que una persona que te grita y denigra de esa manera no puede estar verdaderamente interesado en ti _ dice ella con ojos brillosos. Debe estar recordando las palabras horribles que le dije y como se lo grite. En estos momentos me detesto.

_ Akane… ¿estas herida cierto? _

_ Si. Y sabes el porque ¿No? _

_ Claro. Sentimos lo mismo _ dice el cegaton pero veo como se miran fijamente y ambos bajan la cabeza.

_ debo sacármelo del corazón. Aunque yo…_

_ aunque lo ames debes hacerlo _

¿Me…Me ama?…Akane ¿me ama?…

Me ama… ¿Me ama?

¡¿ME AMA?!

_ Yo…_ ella no lo esta negando. Akane me…me ama…_ lo amo _

_ Que bien que lo digas Akane. Yo amo a Shampoo pero creo que desde hoy la sacare de mi corazón. Solo te lo digo para que no sientas que solo tú me confías cosas. No te estoy aconsejando en que dejes de amarlo. Solo creo que debes tomar decisiones _

_ Lo se. Y aunque Ranma nunca me ha tratado muy bien por lo menos lo ha hecho mejor a como Shampoo te trata a ti. Tú no debes rebajarte por ella. Deben de haber muchas chicas que matarían por estar contigo _

_ Gracias _

Yo…aun no puedo creer que Akane me ame…

Es…

Es…

Lo mas genial que puede haber.

A pesar de que siempre me sentía seguro de lo que había y hay aun entre nosotros, porque tenemos una conexión especial y química enorme, nunca he… he escuchado de sus labios una confesión. Solo me he basado en sus acciones. Sus celos. Sus arrebatos tratando de decirme sin palabras que soy el hombre para ella pero…ahora…

Ahora lo se.

Todas mis emociones están a cien.

Solo quiero abrazarla y escuchar un te amo de ella para luego tomar esos esquivos labios que me muero por besar.

_ Lo digo en serio. Eres un gran chico. Ojala y yo tuviera a alguien que me amara como lo haces tu por esa mujer que no te merece _ dice con voz de derrota. Me molesta que anhele el amor de Mousse. Como si yo no pudiera amarla así de intensamente. Parece que…

Ella da por hecho que no le correspondo.

Es que… ¿Es que acaso no se lo imagina?

¿Mate toda esperanza de ser el hombre que la ama?

Estoy desesperado por sacarla del error.

Ya que…siento que esto no va por buen camino. Tal vez…al creer que no le correspondo ella…ella…

_ ¿Qué harás Akane?... ¿tienes pensado algo por lo menos? _

_ Yo…creo que…en realidad yo ya pensé en lo que haré _ ella levanta su mirada pues la tenia baja. Lo mira con determinación _ Romperé el compromiso con Ranma y tratare de conseguir una beca para estudiar en Tokyo o Yokohama. Quiero irme de casa. Así podré olvidarlo y de paso… conocer gente nueva _

_ ¿Estas segura? _

_ Segura _

_ pues te felicito. Como sabes y te sigo. También necesito salir de aquí para olvidar a esa malvada mujer _

Yo…

… ya no escucho lo que hablan.

Cada fibra de mi corazón esta rompiéndose.

Eso era lo que me temía.

Que ella quisiera acabar con nuestro compromiso.

¿De… de verdad lo hará?

No.

No. No. ¡No!

No puedo dejar que eso pase. Ella no puede romper conmigo solo porque desconoce mi verdad.

No dejare que lo haga. ¡No!

Mi cuerpo esta rígido por la avalancha de emociones. Emociones que son negativas en estos momentos. Pero…ya no puedo callar más lo que siento. La timidez que siempre me ha acompañado la mandare lejos y enfrentare los hechos.

_ ya tranquila _

_ si…es solo que…no es…no es fácil todo esto _

Veo como Mousse tiene abrazada a mi prometida. Eso me molesta mucho. Parece que esta…

¿Llorando?

Oh…puede que…no este feliz…con su decisión… ¿Se…será eso?

De cualquier forma…

¡Que ese tarado le quite las manos de encima!

_ Akane tranquila…Todo estará bien _

_ Gracias Mousse _ dice ya aleja su cabeza del pecho de "Ese". Ellos se miran fijo. El Idiota le toma el rostro con ambas manos.

¿Que se trae?

¿Por que la mira así? ¿Será que?

_ ¿Mousse…que sucede? _ Le pregunta ella al cegaton _

_ Akane…yo _ el le acaricia su rostro y ella se sorprende pero…el se acerca y sin que me lo pudiera imaginar…

¡LA BESA!

¡Hijo de Puta!

Ella esta tan desconcertada que no atina a alejarlo.

_ ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI PROMETIDA IDIOTAAA! _ grite muy fuerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo golpee tirándolo al suelo.

_ ¡Ranma! _ dice ella y me mira confundida _ ¿Qué que…rayos hace aquí? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Holaaaa!**

**Bien, como podrán ver se me hizo muy largo el One-shoot así q es un Two-Shot.**

**Lo terminare el día de mañana. O pasado.**

**Espero sus comentarios. **

**Y espero también que les haya gustado. Lo que se viene será más subido de tono. Espero les guste así que estará en Rainting M. Disculpen mi falta de ortografía, siempre se panas bastantes, pero ustedes juzguen.**

**Un saludo grande.**

**Atte.**

**Watashi.**

**n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Otra vez!**

**Soy Akane Tsukino de Kou.**

**Aquí va la segunda parte y final**

**Quería que fuera un One-Shot, pero se me hizo muy largo, 36 páginas. Pero bien que se pudo dividir.**

**Esta en raiting M, pues habrá lemon y es bastante explicito. Ojala les agrade.**

**Aquí va mi…**

**Two-Shot **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meditación**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI PROMETIDA IDIOTAAA! _ grite muy fuerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo golpee tirándolo al suelo.

_ ¡Ranma! _ dice ella y me mira confundida _ ¿Qué que…rayos hace aquí? _

_ ¡Alejándote de este aprovechado! _ digo y volteo a verlo _ ¡Maldito Pato! _ El se levanta del suelo

_ ¡Ranma! No tenías para que enojarte. Fue un impulso. No pude evitarlo _ ahora se dirige a mi prometida _ Lo siento Akane es que…te veías tan hermosa y tentadora que…no pude contenerme _ explica el muy descarado yo no me aguanto. Lo haré papilla. Estoy a punto de volver a golpearlo pero Akane me detiene con su mano _

_ Pero Akane el…_

_ ¡Basta! _ me dice enojada. Luego al pestañar dirige su atención al pato _ No te preocupes Mousse. Te perdono. Solo déjanos solos. Tengo cosas que aclarar con Saotome.

¿Saotome?

Eso sonó muy impersonal.

Bien me calmare y esperare.

Nada puede ser tan malo.

_ De acuerdo Akane…yo me voy. Nos vemos y perdóname _

_ Nos vemos Mousse _ ella ve como ese imbécil se va. Ahora lentamente se gira hasta darme la cara. Se ve tensa. Molesta _ ¿Me dirás porque estas aquí? _

_ ¿Que no es obvio? Por ti. No hay más razón _

_ Ranma, vine aquí para estar sola. No necesito de tu compañía así que por favor vete _ me pide con el ceño fruncido _

_ Claro, me echas pero al pato ese No ¿cierto? _ digo lleno de celos. No puedo soportarlo

_ ¿Me…me estas haciendo una escena de celos?… eso si que es estupido…_

_ ¡¿Por qué?! Soy tu prometido. Y no me gusto que ese te besara. Tú eres mía. Y solo no lo mate porque me detuviste _

_ ¿Tuya? No seas atrevido. Nunca he sido tuya ni lo seré. Y eso de que eres mi prometido acaba en este momento. ¡Este estupido compromiso se acaba ahora mismo! _ me grito con mucha rabia y dolor. Un dolor que veo claramente, como el que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos _

_ ¡NO! ¡No puedes Romperlo! Además…se que me amas. Lo escuche todo. Se que estas enamorada de mi, ¡Lo se! _ grite desesperado intentando cualquier cosa para que desista de dejarme. No puedo perderla, no puedo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Eres…eres… ¡Eres de lo peor Ranma! Te aprovechas de lo que le dije a Mousse…pero sabes…si es así…pronto cambiara. Romperemos y cada uno hará su vida. Porque no quiero seguir siendo tu prometida ¡No quiero! _

_ ¡Si quieres! ¡Me quieres! ¡Me amas! ¡No lo Niegues! _ le dije con voz muy alta y la tome de los brazos.

_ ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Eso es lo único que te importa! ¡Te detesto!…pero no te preocupes tu fea prometida ya no lo será mas. Te dejo el camino libre para que seas feliz con quien quieras. Porque no me interesas más. Se acabo ¡SE ACABO! _ grito alzando la voz. Ella me quiere fuera de su vida. Pero no lo permitiré. No. No sin luchar _ ¡Suéltame Bakaa!

_ ¡NO Lo Haré! ¡Tú eres mi prometida y no pienso romper el único compromiso Valido Para mí! ¡Porque Tú eres… _

_ ¡Cállate! No digas estupideces, si te preocupa el no tener donde vivir puedes encontrar albergue donde Ukyo o Shampoo, incluso Kodashi estará feliz de recibirte. Pero no mientas solo para quedar bien conmigo ¡Idiota! _

_ ¡ERES UNA NECIA! ¡¿Que no lo Entiendes Marimacho?! _

_ ¡No quiero entenderlo Ranma! Me canse de todo. De discutir…de los insultos. De que me hieras porque no sabes controlarte…me canse de…de…_

Dejo de hablar porque sus ojos se anegaron y pude ver que realmente estaba herida. Como nunca antes…y…yo…me sentí…como un niño asustado que esta perdiendo lo más valioso…de su vida.

La estoy perdiendo.

De verdad…

Y…

Estoy aterrado.

Aterrado de que…

Todo lo que dice lo cumpla y me saque de su vida para siempre…

Porque si es así…si lo hace yo…

Moriré.

Veo que toma aire para hablarme nuevamente.

_ por favor Ranma…déjame. Vete y haz tu vida. Créeme…estarás mejor sin mi. Y lo que escuchaste no lo voy a negar. Pero…lo superare. Seguiré adelante y…_ sus ojos son penetrantes _ te olvidare. Tú también lo harás. No te preocupes…podemos decir que fue de muto acuerdo…así…Tu ego no se vera comprometido _ dijo y yo…Me siento peor que ella crea que Mi estupido orgullo vale mas que su hermosa persona _

_ No. No lo acepto _

_ Ranma…no lo hagas difícil…deberías estar aliviado _ me dice viéndome y le devuelvo una decidida mirada _

_ No lo acepto Akane. No lo acepto porque estas equivocada. Muy equivocada en lo que crees _

_ Ranma…_

_ Soy un Idiota lo se. Se que te he tratado mal. Que te he hecho pensar cosas que no son. Que no soy bueno con las palabras y…que te he herido mas de una vez…con mis estupidos insultos que no son mas que mentiras, pero…jamás, créeme, jamás lo he hecho a propósito Akane yo… _ la tomo de la cintura con un solo brazo y ella se tensa por la fuerza que pongo al agarre _ yo…desde que te conocí no he hecho mas que tenerte en mi corazón todo este tiempo _

_ Ranma…no…no me digas eso…y suéltame…por favor…_ me pide pero no cedo. La tengo tan cerca. Solo quiero tocarla. Su perfume me esta volviendo loco. No puedo evitar tomar su bello rostro y con mi dedo pulgar acariciar su carnoso labio inferior _

_ Akane…estoy profunda…completa y verdaderamente enamorado de ti. Incluso…desde antes que tú cabello fuera corto. Cuando tú amabas al Dr. Tofú…yo ya te anhelaba…y…mi inmadurez e inexperiencia en el amor…no me ayudo a entenderlo…pero…lo comprendí con el tiempo. Yo Te amo…Por favor…no me dejes. Akane…_

_ es…es… ¿Verdad? _ me pregunta incrédula _

_ Akane…Te amo…Siempre te he amado…No tienes idea de cuanto…ahora _ tomo su mano y la pongo en mi pecho _ Mira…siente como late…y es solo por ti. Por nadie más. Siempre has sido tu _ ella abre sus ojos sorprendida sonrojándose.

¡Dios! Se ve tan hermosa. Tan…

Tentadora…

Tan…condenadamente sexy…

y…

Quiero besarla.

Tocarla…

No puedo aguantarlo más…

_…Ranma…late muy…rápido. Es cierto_

_…Si preciosa…y es por ti…solo por ti…_

_…No…pensé que tu…desde hace tanto tiempo me…amaras…yo creí que…_

_ Akane _ ahora tomo su rostro con mis dos manos pero la pego hasta sentir sus pechos en mis abdominales _ te amo desde hace mucho…te deseo desde hace…la misma cantidad de tiempo…yo…no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti _

_ Oh…Ranma…no sabes cuanto he soñado con esto…con que me dijeras que me amas…y yo…te amo…y…_

Ella no siguió hablado porque no pude soportar mas las ganas de besarla. Y así lo hice. Solo basto el te amo que anhelaba escuchar de ella para rendirme.

La toma de la nuca y la bese como siempre había soñado. Tantas noches queriendo probar esos labios que ahora estaba saboreando. Es exquisita. En el instante en que nuestros labios se tocaron, una bola de fuego y calor abrazó mis pulmones. Con tan solo un leve golpe metí mi lengua y ella me respondió ansiosa. No podía parar. Era adictiva. Toda ella. La rodie con mis brazos, y ella se entrelazo a mi cuello descansando sus manos en mi cabello. Yo la seguía besando con urgencia hasta hacer que retrocediera y pegarla en un árbol. Mi miembro se apretó en mi pantalón ardiendo en llamas. Solté sus labios y aspire el olor de su cuello.

Embriagante.

Lo aspire más. Lo lamí. Lo bese. Ella me estaba volviendo loco. Toda cordura la perdía a medida que la saboreaba más y mas. Toque sus suaves muslos. Toque su pequeña cintura mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda y yo con más ímpetu recorrí la suya. Ella gemía al igual que yo por las caricias que nos dábamos. Luego con mi boca deguste la piel de su escote. Ella gimió tan sensual y por dios que mande todo al diablo.

Mis brazos la rodeaban más y por un momento, me quedó sin aliento al contemplar aquellos impresionantes ojos marrones. La pasión crepitó entre ambos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. El mío. Robándome la respiración y prendiendo fuego a mi sangre.

Baje mis manos y tome sus sinuosas caderas alzándola provocando que ella rodeara las mías con sus piernas. Ante su acción solté un gruñido pues su intimidad choco con mi hinchado miembro. Ella también gimió de una manera tan sexy que me puse mas duro por su causa. La volví a besar apasionadamente siendo correspondido gratamente volviendo ella a tomarme por mi cuello. Nuestras lenguas batallaban mientras la llevaba hacia la manta que estaba en el pasto al frente de la fogata que aun tenia vida.

Mi cabeza quedo otra vez en su exquisito cuello. Toda ella era deliciosa. Además aun me faltaba seguir probándola. Sin soltar sus labios la deje en la tela estando yo encima de ella. Recorrí con mi boca su mejilla, mandíbula, cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a su escote. Vi su rostro sonrojado y excitado. El mío estaba igual. El tirante de su blusa descendió y eso fue suficiente para desearla más que nunca y querer tomarla en este momento.

_ Oh…Akane…eres…Tan bella…hermosa…_ le dije admirando todo su perfecto rostro _

_ Ranma… ¿En serio…soy hermosa…para ti? _ me pregunto temerosa _

_ La más Hermosa…de todas…_ dije embelesado _ la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Hermosa, hermosa _ combine mis labios con de mi Akane otra vez. Sintiendo una avalancha de sentimientos en mi interior. La amo demasiado.

Subí su blusa y quede impresionado al ver que no llevaba sostén. Mi apetito por ella creció mas y tome sus grandes pechos con mis manos y sus pezones se pusieron mas duros. Pues había visto como sobresalían pero no imagine que justo hoy no llevara ropa interior en su torso.

_ Ahhhh _ gimió fuerte y yo me detuve a saborear la sensación de tener mis manos en esos pechos que tanto había deseado tocar _

Los masaje y apreté tanto como pude. Estaba excitado hasta los más altos niveles que podía ser posible. Esta mujer me volvía loco. Como un animal abrí mi boca y chupe sus deliciosos pechos desatando mas gemidos como respuesta de ella. Chupaba sus pezones. Me amamante como un bebe. Ella desabrocho mi camisa tocando también mi torso duro. Yo gemí ante la placentera caricia soltando su seno que estaba con mi saliva. Aun así lamí sus montes. Luego volví a sus labios ella movió su cadera chocando más con mi dura entrepierna. Al instante me frote fuerte soltando más gemidos roncos por la desbordante y placentera sensación. Nos tocábamos sin dar tregua. Yo tome su mano y la coloque en el cierre mi pantalón y ella besando mi cuello lo abrió. Me lo quite de inmediato. También la camisa china que traía. Ella me miro con deseo, yo le devolví la misma mirada mientras tome su short y se lo quite rápido.

Tenía unas pequeñas y sexys bragas rosas.

Vi como observaba sonrojada mis boxers abultados por mi erección. Yo caliente como estaba tome su mano y la deje en mi miembro. Ella sin dudar lo acaricio y luego apretó haciéndome arquear la espalda.

Dios.

No podía aguantar más.

_ Ahhh…Akane…Te de…deseo…_

_ Ranma…_

Me abalance sobre ella y le quite sus braguitas. Me quite los boxers. Y ella con mi ayuda se deshizo de su blusa. Quedo completamente desnuda ante mi hambrienta mirada.

La contemplaba como si fuera a devorarla allí mismo. Le abrí las piernas frotando por fin mi húmedo pene en su mojada entrada logrando así que los dos gimiéramos al unísono muy fuerte. Con mis dedos acaricie su caliente sexo. Oh. Estaba embelesado por el calor que desprecia. Ella gemía en respuesta.

De forma inocente tomo mi duro miembro y lo cerró en su mano manoseándolo de arriba abajo.

Morí del placer ante aquello.

_ es…grande…Oh…_ dijo maravillada _

_ Akane…Si…si tócame… así estoy por ti…Ahhhhhhh _

Yo cerré los ojos experimentando el bendito goce.

No aguantaba más.

Tome sus labios desesperadamente y sin permiso abrí sus piernas con mis rodillas y la penetré de una sola y fuerte estocada hasta enterrarme en el fondo de su húmeda vagina.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _ grito ella. Se que debe haberle dolido porque arranque su himen que me decía era virgen. Lo sabía. Me estaba esperando, pues yo también lo era. Aun le duele pero…es que no puedo detenerme. La deseo demasiado.

OH…

Su interior es…exquisito…

Una sensación de calidez, de bienestar me envolvió.

_ Akane…AHhhh…_ me sentía abrumado de estar por primera vez dentro de ella.

¡Por fin!

_ ¡Me duele! _ me dijo pero yo solo pude acallar sus palabras con mis salvajes besos. La estreche contra mi y la suave piel de sus pechos contra mi duro torso me provoco una sensación extraordinaria. Despertaba sensaciones potentes. Provocativas. Empecé a embestir pero la sentí tensarse en el momento en que lo hice _ ¡Duele Ranma! _ se quejo.

_ Pero…espera…Ah…aguanta un…poco _ pedí. No quería salir.

_ Ay…esta…bien _ acepto.

Embestí nuevamente y lo hice algo brusco. Era mi primera vez y no tenia nada de experiencia. Solo sentía la gran excitación del momento junto con todos los grandes sentimientos que Akane despertaba en mí. Arremetí más fuerte y ella lloro. Estaba muy apretada.

_ Ranma… ¡sácalo! _ Me pidió de nuevo. Yo estaba muy duro pero no podía obligarla _ ¡Sácalo! _ Moví mis caderas y retrocedí saliendo de ella con una maldición _

_ Akane…lo siento _ le dije aun encima de su hermoso cuerpo _

_ duele mucho…es…grande…me duele Ranma _

_ Ah…fui muy brusco…perdóname…_ le dije acariciando su bella faz. Me sentí culpable por dañarla _

_ Ranma…yo…_

Mire su rostro con sus saladas lagrimas y no pude evitar besarla nuevamente pero de manera delicada. Tierna. Mi hambre por ella era mucha. Aguantarme estaba doliendo mucho y punzando mi hinchado mejor amigo, pero tendría que esperarla.

Baje mi mano y toma su clítoris. Ella gimió muy fuerte cuando comencé a jugar con el. Yo estaba en llamas.

Con un camino de besos comencé a saborearla. Su cuello. Sus hombros, sus pechos, donde me detuve a comerlos nuevamente. Estaba obsesionado con ellos. Después llegue hasta su vientre lamiendo y descendí mas cuando mi cara llego a su intimidad. Sin pensarlo reemplacé la mano con mi boca y esta jugo ahora con su clítoris. Era embriagante pero no pare hasta sentirla retorcerse del placer.

Y así fue.

_ ¡Ohhh Ranma! … _ gimió y yo sentí lo caliente que estaba todo mi cuerpo por ella _

Bese lentamente la tierna piel de su intimidad muchas veces. Lamí con mi lengua y ella estaba retorciéndose del gusto. Entonces me detuve.

No espere más.

Relamiéndome los labios subí mi cabeza hasta la altura de la suya.

Afirme mis manos en sus caderas. Entre en su interior con una fuerte y certera embestida. Akane gimió al sentirme profundamente enterrado en su interior.

No hubo dolor esta vez. Lo se. Lo vi en su rostro de júbilo. Fue para ella y para mí tan sólo una sensación de plenitud.

Una abrumadora impresión de sentirnos completos.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ pregunte en voz baja _

_ Sí _murmuró ella acurrucando su cuerpo contra el mío. Ame esa acción. Le correspondí _

Cerré los ojos para saborear la sensación de estar dentro de ella otra vez.

Ahora…

Aliviado de no estar lastimándola me moví lentamente contra sus caderas deleitándome en la cálida firmeza que me rodeaba. Los suspiros de placer de Akane conseguían hacerme temblar y…

Cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas contra mi…

…creí que aquello me mataría.

Akane clavó las uñas en mi espalda mientras me hundía en ella hasta el fondo una y otra vez. Más y más dentro.

Oh por dios.

¡Iba a morir de tanto placer!

Toda calidez y sensaciones deliciosas fueron las que sentí al estar en ella otra vez mientras la embestía. Iba despacio. Pero quería ir más rápido. Por eso comencé a moverme más fuerte. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

De nuevo bese su cuello con ansias. Enterré mi cabeza allí.

Ella beso el mío. Me tocaba toda mi espalda. Mi torso. Mis contornos. Yo también no dejaba de manosear su perfecta figura. Las estocadas comenzaron a ser más y más fuertes. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer mi cuerpo y el de ella en esta fabulosa danza del placer que solo quería conocer con ella. La mujer de mi vida. Seguí y seguí empujándome perdiendo el control.

_ SI Ranma así…más…sigue…Ahhh _

_ AH…Akane…eres….Ahh…deliciosa…_

La mire mientras tome sus caderas y me enterré tan fuerte que ella arqueaba la espalda. Salía y entraba más y más fuerte. No podía parar. Me movía adentro y afuera. Arriba y abajo. Mis embestidas ya eran desenfrenadas. Mi ritmo se incremento a tal grado que podía ver como sus grandes pechos se movían de arriba abajo. Excitado los tome y saboreé de nuevo. La penetraba duro y yo pude sentir como los músculos de su interior apretaron más mi miembro. Levanto las piernas y rodeo con ellas mis caderas. Me sentí aun más dentro de ella. La penetración era mas profunda. Akane se tenso y sus jadeos se convirtieron en grandes gemidos. Yo la mire atesorando su expresión. Sabía que iba a acabar. El cosquilleo en mi estomago me lo avisaba. La volví a abrazar. Ella descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro. El sudor de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaba. Metí mi pene tan duro en ella que soltó varios gemidos junto con los míos.

_ Ranmaaaaa…AHHHH _ ella se retorció _

_ ahhhh…Akane OHhhh…_

Una dos tres…y otra hasta que sentí mi miembro tan ricamente apretado que me derrame sin poder detener mi eyaculación en su interior. Al mismo tiempo en que era capturado por una explosión que sacudió mi cuerpo y el de ella sintiendo los jugos de mi amante por todo mi miembro. Mi primer orgasmo. El primero de ambos. La sentí estremecerse y apretar su rostro contra mi hombro para reprimir sus gritos. Cada poro de mi cuerpo desprendía el éxtasis del momento vivido. Fue un sentimiento de abandono exquisito.

Fue gloria.

_ Ohhh…A…Akane…_ trate de decir mientras respiraba agitadamente _ Te…te amo…_

_ Ra…Ranma…igual…yo…_ me respondió. Sentía el subir y bajar de su pecho. Había sido increíble.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más abrazados. Yo aun encima de ella. Rompí el abrazo para ver su sonrojada carita. Me levante un poco y con mi mano derecha en la manta me sostuve. La otra la subí y acaricie con ansia su mejilla. Pero fue ella quien hablo.

_ Ranma…yo…no puedo creer que…lo…lo hicimos _

_ Akane…fue…fabuloso…yo…había soñado…ta… tanto con este momento…_

_ pervertido _

_ ¡Oe!…soñar hacer el amor con la mujer que amo no es pervertido boba _

_ ¡Ranma!… es verdad… ¿me amas? _

_ Pues claro _ la bese profundamente. Corto el beso y la miro con un amor infinito. Le sonrió y después hable _ te amo mi hermosa marimacho _

_ y yo a ti…te amo mi baka insensible_

_ ¿insensible?...ahora estoy sintiendo mucho…_ moví mi cadera para demostrárselo. Aun estaba dentro de ella. Ahora flácido, pero estaba. De hecho no quería salir aun.

_ AH…_ me miro de forma inocente _ es…cierto…_

_ Akane…_ la bese otra vez. Lo haría cuantas veces quisiera. Después de unos 5 minutos de abrazarnos y descansar en sus pechos salí de su interior. Me acomode a su lado y la traje hacia mí. Ella se apoyo en mi pecho. Aun normalizábamos nuestra respiración pero mas lento.

De forma lenta, suave acaricie su cabello. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Estábamos discutiendo. Rompió el compromiso. Yo estaba pidiéndole una oportunidad, luego me le confieso y llegamos a esto.

Bendito día.

Si hubiese sabido como iba a acabar no lo hubiese creído.

_ ¿Ranma?..._escucho su femenina voz _

_ ¿Si? _

_ Yo…eh…_ tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la tranquilidad, pero el pequeño toque de duda me hizo abrirlos y desviar mi vista hasta su bello rostro sonrojado.

_ ¿Pasa algo preciosa? _ le digo. Ya no tengo que aguantarme todas las cosas que siempre he querido decirle pues ahora es mía.

_ Etto…tu… ¿porque me…me gritaste ese…día? _ es cierto. No se lo he dicho. Pero debo hacerlo…aunque….deje en evidencia mi tan celosa personalidad.

_ Bueno…yo…_

_ ¿Tu?_

_ Yo…_

_ ¡¿Tu?! _

_ Yo…_

_ ¡Dilo Ya! _ Mi Akane no tiene paciencia.

_ Bien, bien…yo _ veo que me mira afiladamente _ estaba celoso _ digo pero esquivo sus ojos. Ella sube la mirada. Yo aun la rodeo con mi brazo derecho y ella tiene su mano en mi pecho _ e…eso_

_ ¿Celoso? ¿Y Por que? _

_ Porque unos babosos degenerados te miraron descaradamente. Un amiguito de tu avara hermana coqueteo contigo. Te tomaron fotos poco decentes y tu cerdo ese restregó su asqueroso hocico con tus pechos. Por eso _

Vi como se separaba de mí y quedaba sorprendidísima. Luego miro hacia el frente. Sus ojos se anegaron y se puso a llorar

¡Que hice!

_ AK…Akane…amor ¿Que…Que pasa…porque lloras?_ pregunte desesperado. Subí su mentón. Aun llorando se ve linda_

_ es…que…me hi…hiciste sentir mal porque es…estabas ce…celoso y…yo creí que no te gustaba…y…yo…pensé que me…detestabas… _ hipio un poco y yo la abrace. Estábamos desnudos. No nos importo nada de eso. Yo la deje en mi pecho, el cual podía sentir sus tibias lagrimas.

_ ¡Jamas te he detestado! ¿Cómo podría si te amo? Perdóname por gritarte es que yo…estaba muy enojado con esos tipos. El solo pensar en que tenían una foto tuya y como te miraban, me hizo hervir la sangre. Pero tú no tenias ni tienes la culpa. Por favor perdóname _ le pedí al momento de soltarla y tomarla por los hombros al responderle _

_ Ranma _

_ ¿Si? _

_ ¿me…dijiste… amor? _

_ ¿Eh?…ah…yo…_

_ ¡Lo hiciste! _

_ Etto…lo…lo dije sin pensar _

_ Ah _ veo como su mirada se desilusiona _…e… entonces… ¿no querías decírmelo?_ me pregunta mirando hacia un lado.

_ Akane…yo…_ trato de explicar _…no es eso…es solo que…lo sentí en el momento y salio _ explique. Espero no me pregunte mas. Me da vergüenza hablar de eso.

_ Ranma…eres muy lindo…gracias…_ me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Sin poder aguantar me acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro.

La bese otra vez. No puedo parar de hacerlo. De hecho siento como nuevamente sucumbo ante el deseo de tenerla desnuda frente a mi. De querer hacerla mía de nuevo. Me puse otra vez encima de ella. Volví a sentir mi temperatura subir. Me excite nuevamente. Recorro su espalda y ella hace lo mismo. Ahora esta besando mi cuello. Yo recorro sus suaves piernas para luego tomar sus deliciosos pechos y los aprietos. Ante este roce me caliento mucho más y ella suelta un gemido.

_ Ah…Akane _

_ Ranma…es…espera _

_ Que… ¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto aun besándola _

_ es que…puedes…puedes…_

_ puedo…_ beso sus senos _ que _

_ embarazarme _

_ ¿Eh?…No…Ah…_ yo solo quiero volver a tomarla. No importa lo que pase después _

_ es en serio Ranma _ me dice alejándome un poco de ella. Pone sus manos en mi pecho para lograrlo _ no nos cuidamos…_

_ Akane…no pienses eso…no te voy a embarazar…créeme…confía en mi…_ le digo teniéndola a milímetros _

_ Pero…es que _ yo la callo con un tierno beso _

_ no pasa nada amor _

_ Ranma dijiste…me llamaste _

_ Amor…te amo Akane… _

Ella me mira sonriéndome y captura mis labios apasionadamente obteniendo de mí como respuesta inmediata la emoción desmedida de comérmela a más besos. Después de eso nos besamos más y más. Disfrute tocando completamente su cuerpo. Bese cada rincón de este. Ella también lo hacia con el mío. Aunque yo lo hacia mas. Aun así el íntimo momento siguió hasta que la penetre por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión no hubo incomodidad de su parte. Trate de ser mas delicado aunque después no pude controlarme. Pues la embestí muy rápido

Entre y Salí varias veces mas hasta que no pude mas.

_ Oh…Akane…ahhh…_

_ Ra…Ranma…Ah…_ gimió fuerte al momento en que llegaba a su orgasmo_

_ Akaneeee…_ la seguí yo cuando llegue al mío me vine nuevamente dentro de ella. Y me encanto.

Era genial esa sensación.

Ambos estábamos exhaustos. Fueron quince minutos los que pase dentro de ella mientras normalizaba mi respiración. Pero luego volví a verla con hambre de hacerla mía. Una y otra y otra vez. Creo que ya era media noche cuando no pudimos más. Pero debo reconocer que fue iniciativa mía el no parar hasta no tener más energías. Se que mi libido estaba disparado pero no pude evitarlo. Era nuevo en estos campos. Mi autocontrol era nulo. Sobretodo al tenerla así toda para mi. Casi ni hablamos de cómo quedaríamos de ahora en adelante pero…que mas da. Ahora Akane es mi mujer.

Mía.

Solo mía.

Eso es lo importante. A partir de ahora es mi Mujer. Mi prometida de verdad.

En estos momentos estamos acostados encima de una colchoneta de camping con una manta para cubrirnos. La tengo de espaldas hacia mí agarrada por la cintura. Descanso mi barbilla en su hermoso hombro. Cierro los ojos esperando la llegada de un nuevo día. Uno que será distinto a todos los demás.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como el sol los golpeaba con sus rayos. Al hacerlo vi la hermosa vista del amanecer. Era temprano supuse. Aunque note mi falta de ropa. Pero no sentía nada de frío…de hecho…alguien me daba calor.

¿Alguien?

Si…y…

…me tenía firmemente abrazada.

Ah…

¡Oh por dios!

De golpe recordé todo lo sucedido anoche con Ranma

El y yo hicimos el amor. Lo hicimos muchas veces y…no nos protegimos…y es porque…nunca lo habíamos hecho con nadie…por eso no fuimos cuidadosos pero ojala Ranma tenga razón y no haya consecuencias.

_ Mmm…_ el comienza a despertar.

_ Ranma…_ le digo y muevo delicadamente su brazo _

_ ¿Mmmm? … Akane…_ dice al momento de abrir sus ojos y verme. Yo ya me había inclinado y quede sentada en el colchón. Pero tapo mi torso con la frazada _…entonces…no fue un sueño _ dijo después de acariciar mi mejilla y tocar mi hombro _

_ No. Es…real…Ranma…_ digo afirmando que lo que paso entre nosotros. Ahora que veo que tengo un hombre desnudo debajo de la manta y es mi prometido Ranma Saotome del que estoy muy enamorada.

_ Akane _ me abraza. Me acaricia la espalda y luego huele mi cuello _ que rico hueles _

_ Ra…Ranma _ estoy nerviosa. Estoy desnuda y… parece que a el no le importa _

_ No puedo aguantarme Akane _

Me dice y se abalanza encima de mí besándome. No. Comiendo mi boca.

¡Que se cree! De hecho siento como su amiguito ya despertó ¿Es que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en que lo hagamos?

_ Ranma espera…_digo resistiéndome _

_ Akane _ responde mientras se entretiene lamiendo mi cuello. Oh por dios. No quiero ceder.

_ Ahhh…de…detente _ digo con dificultad. Es que parece que ya sabe como tocarme para volverme loca.

_ Mmm…te amo…_ dice y eso me hace vulnerable. Malvado.

_ y yo…te amo _

Ya no puede mas contra mis propios deseos. Esta vez estoy yo arriba de el. Bese sus pectorales y el gimió muy fuerte. Tomo mis pechos y los saboreo. Demasiado. El entro en mi de una sola vez y yo arroje mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Ya no puedo negar el placer que siento.

El es mi hombre. Le pertenezco.

Y el a mi.

Lo hicimos lento al principio pero la emoción lo envolvió nuevamente. Fue algo rudo. Brusco pero no puedo quejarme. El no es experto en esto al igual que yo. Aprenderemos juntos, eso me gusta. Ahora se como es sentirse completa cuando te ama un hombre pero de manera intima. Ni siquiera me importo que otra vez no nos cuidáramos. Pues… pensé que seria vergonzoso ir a un almacén a comprar preservativos. Porque si no tenían me moría de la vergüenza. Bien ahora solo disfruto de que mi prometido este debajo de mi mientras me penetra cada ves mas salvajemente.

_ Akane….Ahhhhh…_ escucho como dice mi nombre.

_ Ah…Si…Ranma _

Explotamos al mismo tiempo. Llegue al orgasmo junto con Ranma por sexta vez. También sentí otra vez como se descargaba por completo dentro de mí. Mi interior estaba lleno de su semilla. Fue genial. Exquisito. A pesar de ser unos novatos lo hicimos muy bien. Pero creo que lo reprimido que fuimos ambos nos ayudo a canalizar todo ese deseo y darnos un buen placer al hacer el amor.

Después quede exhausta. También el. Estuve un poco mas arriba de mi hombre. Luego nos desprendimos y me acosté a su lado. Sin decir nada me abrazo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho que aun latía rápido.

Después de unos cinco minutos de silencio escuche su voz.

_ Cásate conmigo _

_ ¿Eh? … pero…_ dije y lo sentí tensarse.

_ no…¿No quieres?…_ dijo desilusionado.

_ No es eso…es que ¿Estas seguro? _ le pregunto mientras subo la mirada y veo como el sonríe y me caricia _

_ Por supuesto. Te amo y ahora nada me impide hacerte mi esposa _

_ ¡Ranma! _ lo abrace fuerte emocionada. Me dijo lo que tanto espere escuchar en dos años _ también te amo. Te amo mucho, mucho _ dije y lo bese. El me respondió ansioso pero corte el beso _

_ ¿Que pasa? _ El quería seguir _

_ Ranma debemos irnos. Todos deben estar preocupados si tardamos mucho _

_ es…esta bien _ respondió no muy contento _

Nos levantamos y recogimos todas nuestras cosas. Yo tome un cambio de ropa pero antes me metí al la lago a bañarme. Tuve que detener a Ranma, pues el muy pervertido quiso hacerlo conmigo y…a…hacer eso otra vez…pues si nos bañábamos juntos era obvio que podríamos de nuevo perder el control y dejarnos llevar por la pasión.

Después de varios minutos ambos estábamos listos para volver a Nerima. El me abrazo y junto nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Al cortar con el me miro a los ojos.

_ ¿Lista para enfrentar a nuestra loca familia? _ me pregunto entre divertido y con convicción _

Dude un momento pero su determinada mirada me dio seguridad. Su tacto. Todo.

_ Lista _ sonreímos en complicidad. Ya no éramos unos niños. Debemos afrontar lo que viene para nosotros y eso era el que supieran que estamos juntos.

Ranma se puso la mochila. El quiso cargar con todo demostrando su hombría. Reí ante eso. Pero lo deje. Si eso lo hace sentir bien por mi es perfecto. Tomo mi mano con firmeza, muy diferente de cuando lo hizo en Rygenzawa. Eso me agrada porque sabe que es solo a el a quien amo con todo el corazón. Mis ojos se lo trasmiten.

Emprendimos el camino de regreso como una pareja de verdad.

Y eso…

Me hace muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

Llegamos hace un día.

La exagerada reacción de mi oji-san no se hizo esperar.

Abrazo a mi mujer tan fuerte que temí que la lastimara. Pero bueno, es su "hijita" y la ama. Lo entiendo pues también la amo. Aunque de otra manera.

Todos nos acosaron con preguntas, que si estábamos juntos, que si hicimos cosillas…que si el heredero venia en camino y…

¡Ja!

Entrometidos.

Pero aun así yo…

Me sonroje, pero fingí muy bien…

Aunque…

Eso del heredero puede que no estuviese tan alejado de la realidad.

Hice el amor con Akane y no nos cuidamos. Además lo hicimos muchas veces y…ella me lo dijo, pero yo estaba tan caliente y deseoso de ella que no le preste atención

Solo ruego que no haya consecuencias.

No es que no quiera o piense en un futuro con ella o que tuviéramos un hijo…eso me haría muy feliz, pero, sin planear nada…por un descuido así…me matarían. Sobre todo tío Soun por haber tocado a su niña, que de eso poco le queda…

Esta más mujer que nunca.

Pero es mía solo mía.

Y eso es lo mejor de todo.

Tuvimos que aclararles que aceptamos nuestra relación, el compromiso pero con la condición de que no se metieran. Que era nuestro asunto, su reacción fue de felicidad, pero las condiciones que pusimos no les gusto mucho, aunque regañadientes entendieron.

Se que puedo con esto, pero…no puedo evitar sentir algo de malestar…yo quisiera poder hacer con Akane todo lo que quiera pero es claro que nuestra entrometida familia se interpondrá, ni que decir las otras chicas, espero que no intenten nada contra Akane.

Aun así evitamos mucho contacto porque nos da vergüenza que nos vean. Pero eso no quita que busque la manera de tenerla junto a mí todo el tiempo. Me escabullo a su habitación por las noches. Solo que ella no ha querido que hagamos _eso_ otra vez. Bueno…lo volvimos a hacer la siguiente noche a nuestra llegada, me había metido por su ventana y no pude controlarme, se veía tan exquisita con ese ligero camisón, ella me acepto, gustosa pero luego de que otra vez no nos protegimos, ella dijo que teníamos que esperar. Argumenta que estaba por conseguir unas pastillas que la ayudaran a cuidarse. No se de que rayos habla, pero tengo que aceptarlo. No puedo obligarla. Por ahora me conformo con dormir a su lado.

Y eso…

Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Aunque ya van tres semanas.

Estoy algo impaciente.

Y parece que ella también esta mal por eso, estos últimos días la he notado distinta. En la mañana cuando despertó salio corriendo con dirección al baño. Yo asustado la seguí.

_ ¿Akane estas bien? _ pregunte muy alarmado _

_ Ah…si…eso…creo…_

Días después todo volvió a la normalidad. Ella siguió con sus cambios raros.

_ Ranma _ escuche su voz. Me voltee para verla. Estaba envuelta en un coqueto y ligero vestido de flores verde que acentuaba su figura, le llegaba a los muslos. Quede embobado.

_ Ven aquí _

La vi sonrojarse ante mi llamado. Sabía que quería que la abrazara y besara. También lo deseaba. Nos aguantábamos para que nuestra familia no nos molestara, pero parece que estábamos solos. Me levante de mi futon. Yo vestía la polera sin mangas blanca y mis pantalones negros chinos. Había tomado una siesta y ahora solo pensaba en ella. En tenerla en mis brazos. Al llegar a su lado ella salio de mi cuarto y se quedo apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Me acerque y la tome de los hombros.

_ Ra…Ranma yo…quiero…_

_ quiero lo mismo _ dije trasmitiéndole todo con mis ojos. Pareció comprender al darme una seductora sonrisa. Hay Akane Tendo, me tienes loco.

La bese desesperado, siempre era así. No me cansaba de saciar mi hambre de ella. De mi ahora mujer. La estreche contra mi en un posesivo abrazo. Ella me respondió de la misma forma y eso me hacia perder la cabeza. La aprisione. La alce tomando sus glúteos haciendo que sus bellas piernas rodearan mi cadera. Sentí al instante como nuestras intimidades se tocaron y eso fue suficiente para ponerme duro. Gemí ante aquello. Pero volví a retomar nuestro apasionado beso.

_ ¡Mire Tendo! Mi muchacho es todo un Campeón! _

_ ¡Es cierto, Saotome, pero que no se aproveche de mi niña, tienen que esperar hasta casarse! _

_ ¡No sea anticuado!, mi Ranma es muy varonil y creo que eso ya se lo demostró a Akane-chan _

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Estos ya no pueden controlarse! ¡Se nota que se mueren por comerse! _

_ ¡Oh! My… ¡Se ven muy lindos juntos! _

Ambos escuchamos los comentarios de nuestra familia parando el beso, enrojecimos al instante. Levantamos la vista. Con horror un sentimiento de deja vu invadió mi ser. El lente de una cámara nos grababa. La que filmaba era mi metiche y avara cuñada.

Baje Akane y me escondí tras ella, pues mi amiguito aun estaba entusiasmado.

_ ¡Hasta cuando dejaran de meterse! _ grite hastiado y les di la espalda. Tome a mi prometida en brazos y Salí huyendo, pero pude escuchar el…

_ ¡Ese es mi muchacho! _

_ ¡No abuses de mi pequeñita Ranma! _

_ ¡Demuéstrale todo lo varonil que eres hijo! _

_ ¡Ya quiero un sobrinito! _

_ ¡Los esperare para la cena chicos!

Familia entrometida.

Pero…

Nuestra familia al fin y al cabo…y yo…

Algún día tendré la mía propia…

Con Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta que días después…

_ ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA RANMA! _ grito mi prometida llegando al salón sin importarle que todos estuviéramos allí. Bueno, también lo olvide, concentre mi atención en ella solamente al verla tan ofuscada.

_ ¿Qué hice ahora? _ dije cuando la tuve enfrente mío luego de ponerme de pie. Tenia un papel en sus manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente _

_ ¡Estoy embarazada!_ grito con sus ojos llorosos _

_ ¿Queee? _ Oh, dios…eso…eso…es _ pe…pero…eso es…Ak…Akane _

_ somos muy jóvenes…_ dijo y se dejo caer al suelo. Me acerque a ella _

_ Akane yo…no importa…_ dije tomando su mano. Con la otra tome su rostro y le bese la mejilla con delicadeza _

_ ¿Qué dices? _ pregunto aun con miedo _

_ Di…digo que…era de esperarse…no usamos protección y…lo hicimos muchas veces _ solo hasta hace una semana recibió sus pastillas, por ende adiós abstinencia _

_ ¡Fue tu culpa Idiota! _

_ ¡Oe Marimacho! tampoco es que te resistieras tanto _ respondo algo molesto, pero no mucho _

_ Te lo dije, te dije pararas y no me hiciste caso ¡Insaciable! _

_ ¡Que querías que hiciera! ¡Te tenia desnuda debajo de mi! ¡Tampoco tengo tanto autocontrol! ¡Demonios! _

_ ¡Eh…Ranma…estamos…_

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Que obedientes fueron con lo del sobrinito! _ escuche decir a Naviki _

_ ¿Eh…que pasa? _ le pregunte a mi chica al ver que desviaba la vista _

De pronto sentí una cabeza gigantesca detrás de mí.

_ ¡RAAAAAANMAAAAAAA! _

Los pelos de mi Cuerpo se pararon al sentir una tenebrosa voz. Era hombre muerto.

_ ¡EMBARAZASTE A MI PEQUEÑAAAAAAAA! ¡Y NO SE HAN CASADOOOOOOO! _

Mi tío iba a matarme por tocar a su niña. Pero que podía hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Iba a afrontar todo. Soy un Saotome. Además estoy con la mujer que amo. Con mi Akane. Es mía y me corresponde. Más motivos para ser feliz. Y si esta criatura es el fruto de nuestro amor, estoy feliz de convertirme en padre.

Solo espero ser mejor de lo que ha sido mi viejo conmigo.

¡Cielos!

Este mes ha sido intenso.

Y pensar que todo comenzó por irme a las montañas a meditar.

Es bueno hacerlo. Porque antes me quejaba de lo que no tenia sin embargo…

Ahora…tengo mucho…

Más de lo que siempre soñé.

Por eso agradezco…

Agradezco enormemente a la vida…y

A la Meditación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

**R&A**

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora si.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. Acepto toda clase de críticas. Porque eso la hace a uno crecer.**

**Paso el aviso que tengo otros fics escritos que iré subiendo de a poco para que me apoyen, también haré lo posible por terminar luego Blue Lagoon y SIN COMPROMISO, por fin los actualice después de tantas cosas que me lo impidieron, para así pasar a los siguientes fanfics que tengo, aunque en mis archivos hay otro one-shot que ahora si espero lo sea.**

**Ah antes que lo olvide, aquí va la respuesta para: Camille Carstairs**

**Kou es por "Seiya Kou", el personaje de "Sailor Moon"mi personaje masculino favorito. Lo tengo como foto en mi perfil. Dibujado por mi, es por eso el Kou en mi nombre pues van con los nombres de mis personajes favoritos, los que me gustan mas. Espero haber aclarado tu duda, y no es para nada una pregunta estupida, de hecho agradezco tu interés por saberlo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero los siguientes para esta parte final.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Y no lo olviden:**

**REVIEWS!**

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou.**


End file.
